narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Advise Um take a look at Seireitou Hyūga or Teiou Asakura for structure and also take a look at Bakuto Harī, These are a few good and well written characters on NFW, also make sure you follow the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style and other Policies ok, good luck. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you can expand on them for your character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking good, but unlike with BFF we would like you to find more ninja-esque images for your characters instead of modern images so that they fit better, just a word of advise.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Um thats fine then.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Its better to use Form:Character to make characters.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Id rather you be original.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :When your done your 3 ninja i wanna fight them using Teiou Asakura dont worry its after he loses the three-tails-[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Same as BFF just with ninjutsu not zanpakutou.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Depends are they human puppets or regular?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then you can use regular images.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Um, he only summoned the creature not his path lol.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: im not sure about but is dead and extinct.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, canon kekkei if not extinct or limited to one ninja in the canon then you can use them. and the universes are all AU but they must follow The Naruto Fanon Commandments's 2nd rule.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Hello! I've heard about you from Ken and read through the stuff you've written with him on BFF. I liked it all, so I'd love to do an RP or something with you. Nice to meet ya dude. Garet Strife 16:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be up for that! Sounds like fun heh. Kenji told me your planning on starting up the Gravity Force over here and if you are, can I join? That's your universe right? I've seen it already and liked it. Oh you any plans for the Two-tails, 'cause my main guy has it and I don't want any mix ups or multiple tailed beasts. Garet Strife (Talk) 17:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) See you've added him already. I think he told you yesterday on BFF but Ken's off at the girl's again so I've got some peace and quiet for a change. Weve only got the one computer at the minute so it'll either be me or him on but he'll kick me off if he needs something done and I'll whack him on the way by and make a run for it afterward. Oh, and I like your puppeteer! Garet Strife (Talk) 17:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I bet. My bro made Kenji Nagakura and I was given him and made a few alterations here and there but Gray Kazuki and Shin are actually my favorites outta them all. And I have an Hokage made - okay given - if you want to start the Kage page up. Now swordsman I'm good at! Nearly all my folks can use a sword in some shape or form (I blame Ken for that). Our own blades or are we using the Canon ones in the group? And if its fine with you can I make a Clan tab for the universes home page? Garet Strife (Talk) 17:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont want to ruin any plans you might have dude. Our own blades it is then. Whew! No long drawn out history about how they achieved a thing that looks like a glorified butcher knife needed then. If were doing it with locations the clans could be put as a sub heading or bullet points beneath the location tab to save us repeating ourselves. Garet Strife (Talk) 18:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll look at a few of Ken's zanpakuto's on BFF and see about narutofying one or two for the seven swordsman. My stories are mostly done in Konoha and the Land of Bears so the unofficial Hoshikage of Hoshigakure will be making a few appearances in my stories a little later. My basic plot idea is that theres a power gap because of the damages caused by the 4th SWW and the 5 main nations aint at their strongest so all the little countries are trying to grab a piece of the pie and spread their influence causing a few small proxy wars to pop up all over the place. Garet Strife (Talk) 18:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I think you mean Rosuto Shiba with The Rose of the Sun and the cool flame pictures from Samurai Deeper. Love that manga but the anime was really really bad. Ken wont care about me using his stuff cause he used the personality of my Naibu Sanguis for his Meian character on BFF and added to it while I use bits and pieces from his stuff. We do it all the time cause we both read over and correct things the other does you know? Garet Strife (Talk) 18:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll start the page up no problem. My bros got a lightning fetish (borders on addiction I think) but I'm the pyromaniac of the family so waters my least favorite element to work with in stories. I think hes been like that ever since I turned on the light not knowing he was changing the bulb and got shocked onto his backside off the stool. But "Ill soak you" sounds pretty sad next to "Ill burn you to a crisp" imo. Fraid cant help ya out with the anime dude but your lucky! No school? I gotta see this week out and my bro gets thursday and friday off to boot! Sigh just my luck... Garet Strife (Talk) 18:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC)